The Group of Musicians
The Group of Musicians are fan characters. About “''They are the melody, they are the casual, and they are the glory. This group will play their instruments (that matching their names) in the concert. They never give up and still determined to play them no matter what.” Bio The Group of Musicians are a group of musicians that play instruments, match their names (e.g Viola plays violin). While there musicians already have their names, others don't have and still works in progress. Known Members Viola Melody ''Main Article: Viola Melody Viola is a brown fox who played either viola or violin. She is very strict and proper, yet kind and somewhat air-headed. She wears a white blouse with a collar that has pink bow tie and purple vest on it, a violet skirt with a white treble clef (with three purple tear drops) print, a pair of white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Bass Jazzy Bass is a blue tiger who played double bass. He is very strict and responsible for the lead the group, but also hot-tempered and bossy, though the group still respect his work. He hates loud noises and out-of-character characters. On the bright side, he never tired of his perform. He wears a dark indigo formal outfit with a collar that has blue bow tie and a white bass clef (with two blue bass clefs behind it) print beside his clothes. Sousaphone Poppy Sousaphone is a lavender skunk who played sousaphone. She is sweet and happy-go-lucky, she always cheering up the group by blowing sousaphone cheerfully. She wears a white blouse with a collar that has dark purple bow tie and dark blue vest on it, and purple skirt with a white half note (with five small light-blue bubbles) print. Brass Electro Jr. Brass is a light green bear who played brass. Since he is new at Happy Tree School, Brass is naive and clumsy, but also a very honest and trustworthy person. He wears a black shirt with a collar that has turquoise bow tie and dark green waistcoat on it, his waistcoat has a black beamed sixteenth notes print with a neon lime paint splatter behind it. Cymbal Classic Cymbal is a brownish yellow opossum who played cymbal. He is a realistic and sensible person, he always speak frankly without any doubts. He wears a white long-sleeve shirt with a collar that has yellow bow tie and dark brown striped waistcoat on it, his waistcoat has a black sixteenth note print with three yellow small eighth notes. Harp Lyre Harp is a yellow lion who played harp. He first was just a normal and kind person, but then not much long, he becomes arrogant and proud of himself. He wears a black long-sleeve shirt with a collar that has golden bow tie and brown waistcoat on it, his waistcoat has a white thirty-second note with a roaring lion that symbolize his pride. Flute R-ck Flute is a grey beaver who played flute. He is shy and sane, he always help the group when they injured. He wears a black tuxedo with a collar that has red bow tie and a white alto clef (with a red medical plus symbol behind it). Piano Bebop Piano is a green doe who played piano. She is bossy and sarcastic, also kind of clean freak. She loves keeping her appearance and piano clean. She wears a cream yellow blouse with a collar that has pink bow tie and dark green vest on it, her vest has a white double flat with a yellow heart behind it. She usually wears long gloves, indicating her freakiness behavior. Unknown Members #A male brown badger who played saxophone. #A male black and white cheetah who played alto flute. #A female pink bunny who played triangle. #A female indigo puma who played trumpet. #Twin male blue-red raccoons who played trombones. Trivia *Their names after instruments they are played and music genre. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Grouped Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tigers Category:Foxes Category:Opossums Category:Lions Category:Deer and Moose Category:Pumas Category:Cheetahs Category:Badgers Category:Rabbits Category:Raccoons Category:Beavers Category:Skunks Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Red Characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters With Shoes Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Musicians Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Season 97 Introductions